Mechanisms for mounting telescopes and similar aiming devices of firearms are well-developed in the art. Known mounting arrangements normally require a tool or similar instrument to mount or dismount the device from the rifle barrel. Releaseable mounting arrangements have been provided in the past which comprise two portions; a first portion which is permanently secured to the rifle and a second portion secured to the telescope. The two portions of the mount are interconnected by slides and/or screws. However, even these mounting arrangements also require a tool or implement to manipulate the screws and require considerable time to manipulate or adjust.
The problem of designing a quick release mount is further complicated by the windage and elevational adjustment mechanisms that are normally provided on such mounts. These adjustment mechanisms often interfere with or complicate the release mechanisms, and in any event, the calibration of the windage and elevation adjustments is altered when the telescope is removed from the rifle.
In connection with military weapons, the need for increasing firearm aiming accuracy has resulted in the development of laser and infra-red aiming devices. Lasers mounted on the barrel of a rifle, for example, projects a beam which forms a spot as far away as several hundred yards on a target. Assuming that the trajectory of the laser beam is calibrated to that of the bullet, the bullet should strike the target spot.
The diverse nature of combat conditions dictates the need for a laser mount which is versatile, highly accurate and allows quick mounting and dismounting of the laser in the field without the need for special tools or instruments. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a quick release laser mount having windage and elevational adjustment mechanisms which are unaffected by mounting and dismounting of the laser.